Mason's Story
by killeraccounts
Summary: Mason describes how it feels not reconnecting with his older son David mason. Woods helps the two reconnect. Mason still feels trapped from the brain washing even after its been broken decades ago.
1. chapter 1

**_I've d_** ** _ecided to do a fanfic for Woods, David and his dad Mason. I might include the characters from black ops 1 which were Bowman Hudson, Maybe Weaver and Carlos in chapter 2. I might even throw Harper in there_** ** _as well._**

 ** _Warning!! i own ZERO rights to these characters so dont ask_**.

 _Anyways Enjoy_

Time. Patience. And Virtue.

Pain. All i could think about was the pain that i went through trying to find the answer. The brainwashing had went away but apart of me still thought it was there. I sat up in my bed thinking about the day my wife died. I couldnt forgive myself when i went back to the army. I just had to kill something. I needed to hurt someone so i could no longer feel the pain. Honestly it didnt work. I have an older son now his name is David Mason. Woods tells me that he's an Naval officer serving with SEAL team six. Cant explain how happy i am for him. He's not a baby anymore i keep telling myself that but i wont get over the fact thats he's a grown man now. I wonder if he has kids. Maybe im a grandfather and i dont know it yet. God i miss my son, things werent always on the bright side with me and him but hopefully when i see him again maybe he will give me a chance to explain why i wasnt there for those 30yrs.

 _Phone rings_

Mason : Hello ?? Who's this ??

Woods : Mason? Its Frank. Sorry i called so late. This piece of shit phone went dead. You werent sleeping were you ?

Mason : Woods ? No Actually i just woke up.

Woods : Sounds like it.. i know that voice mason your not fooling anybody.

Mason : (chuckles) im fine Frank. Hey have you heard from david ??

Woods : No. Last time i heard he was on some special op mission heading off into the pacific. I gave him your number mason. Has he called you yet ?

Mason : No...

Woods : Damn kid.

Mason : Dont worry woods i understand how important his job is to him.

Woods : Yeah. But your his father Mason. It wouldnt hurt for him to call you every once in awhile.

Mason : Yeah...

Woods: Dont worry about it brother. He just needs more time. Once this war shit ends and he's got his head on straight. He'll come back around

Mason :I know Frank. I just want to tell him how sorry i am you know.

Woods: Hey !! Dont start that crying shit while im on the phone Mason. I know you miss him. Everything will be fine.

 _Alex Mason ?? the nurse called from behind the door._

Mason: I guess thats my que. Well i have to get going Woods. The nurse is here. I'll talk to you soon ok ??

Woods : Your still healing from that bullet wound to the leg huh ??

Mason: Yea turns out your a lousy shot woods.

Woods: My Ass. Well rest up cupcake your going to need it.

Mason: (laughing) eh ..right talk to you later.

Woods: I'll keep trying Mason i promise. Even if i have to put him in a headlock.

Mason: Alright. he laughed. Thanks again Woods.

Woods: No problem.

 _They hung up_

Mason : Nurse ??

Nurse : Good morning Mason. Would you like some coffee with your breakfeast ??

Mason: Morning and No thank you. Not really in the mood to eat anything right now.

Nurse: Thats the third time in a row Mason. You should really start eating something.

Mason: Maybe when i leave here. I get tired of eating the same thing every day.

Nurse: Hmm... ok im done here. If theres anything else that you need dont hesitate to ask.

 _And she left_

Mason: 2 more days Alex. Just 2 more days and you get to go home. Thanks alot Woods for putting me here. Cant wait to get out of this place.

When i go home ill finally get a chance to rest. All of this was getting annoying. The wires the tubes the buttons the machines. Just everything. I wanna go home. I miss my son. I miss my wife. I miss ...Everything.

 **Part 2 is coming yall stay T** **uned.**


	2. Home is where the Heart Is

Im finally home and i cant believe that im still alive. After all that bullshit that ive been through tracking down Menedez im still alive. I went to get a change of clothes from my closet then headed for the shower. It was soothing. I let the warm water take over my whole body as i just stood there letting it hit every part of my skin. It felt good to be home. I exited the shower when i realized that my phone was ringing.

 _Ring ring ring_

Mason: Hello ??

David : Hey Old man.

Mason: David ?? is that you ??

David : Yeah its me...

Mason : I thought you'd never call. How you been ??

David : I've been fine. And...well you know being a Navy Seal Commander my job never ends.

 _There was silence for a min_

David : Hello ?? Dad are you there ??

Mason: Yeah im here david i just...

David : Your not having those flash backs again are you ??

Mason: Of course not. Im fine. Im just glad to hear from you.

David: Its been awhile...

Mason: Eh yeah...Maybe ill get to see you one day.

David: Maybe.

Mason: Look David. I know i wasnt there for you in the past. But if you let me explain i'll...

 _He was cut off instantly_

David: Look dad it was fun catching up. But i have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later.

Mason: David wait ...

 _Call ended..._

Mason: SHIT !!

I threw on the clothes that i took from my closet and then i dialed woods phone number.

 _Calling..Frank woods_

Mason: Woods are you there ??

Woods: Yeah im here. Your finally out that nut house Mason ??

Mason: Yes. I was released earlier. Im happy that i dont have to deal with those machines anymore.

Woods: heh..I would be to Brother. How do you feel ??

Mason: Im fine woods. But I need to tell you something.

Woods: Alright lay it on me.

Mason: (sign) David called.

Woods: FUCKING A !! its about fucking time. What did he say ??

Mason: I tried to tell him woods. But he didnt wanna listen. So he hung up in my face.

Woods: What the fuck !!

Mason: WOODS !! Calm down. He just needs his space.

Woods: NO NO NO !! FUCK THAT MASON!! Im going to talk to him.

Mason: No woods. Its ok I'll be fine.

Woods: FUCK THAT MASON !!. He'll listen to me.

Mason: Frank. im serious.

Woods: Talk to you later Mason. I got business to take care of.

 _Call ended..._

Mason: Woods ??? (Sign)

Mason: I just hope that your ok David.

The Naval Base

Harper: Hey !! you ok section ?

David: Im fine harper.

Harper: Uh huh i get it. Your old man called. He tried to explain to you how sorry he was but you didnt take the bait. Am i right ?

David: Yep. Pretty much Harper. How did you get so smart ??

Harper: I didnt. Its called ease dropping section.

 _They both laughed_

David: Some things you just cant change Harper. My old man is one of them.

Crosby: Maybe your old man just misses you.

Harper: Crosby just might be right.

Crosby: Of course im right Harper. No father would be willing to pour his heart out to his only son for what he couldnt change in the past. You just have to face it Section.

Harper: Hey. Maybe i should call my old man and complain to him about why he nevered loved me.

Salazar: Probably because of your attitude and how you treat people harper.

Harper: Fuck you Salazar.

 _Laughter_

David: Crosby your right. I"ll call my old man back and apologize to him later. Right now we have a mission. Salazar i need you to update Admiral Briggs. Tell him we're En-route.

Salazar: Ok Section.

 _And he left_

Harper: Salazar can be a pain in the ass sometimes. But you know what Section ? Im glad that you and your old man are working things out. I just have one suggestion.

David: And whats that Harper ?

Harper: Dont sound like a bitch. he laughed.

 _David punched Harpers shoulder as they headed towards the door._

David: You know Harper your very lucky to be on my team.

Harper: Why is that Section ?

David: Because if it were up to me. I'd throw you over board and feed you to the sharks.

Harper: Ha ha very funny.

David: I wasn't trying to be.

Harper: No shit. Wait.. Your kidding right ??

 _laughter_

Harper: Please tell me your kidding.

 _David didnt say anything else he just laughed at how paranoid Harper was getting._ _They got into the evelator and Continued on to their mission._


	3. Chapter 3 : No More Waiting

**_SO THIS MIGHT BE LONGER THAN i THOUGHT BUT I HOPE YALL ENJOY IT._**

 _Ring ring ring_

David: Hey old man.

Woods: "DONT HEY OLD MAN ME YOU LITTLE SHIT !!. "Why havent you talked to your dad ??

David: Its nice to hear from you to Uncle woods.

Woods: THIS IS NOT A JOKE TO ME !! I have to hear him bitch about how you hung up in his face.

David: We have nothing to talk about Woods.

Woods: I Dont Give A Flying Fuck!!. He's still your father and you will show him some respect." DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME !!??

David: Loud and Clear.

Woods: GOOD!!. Im setting up a little get together for you two Assholes. Im tired of contacting you guys through a damn Computer.

David: Its a cell phone woods.

Woods: WHATEVER !! Just have your ass at that location by tomorrow morning. I've already sent you the coordinates. You two seriously need to get your heads out of your asses and learn how to take responsiblilty.

David: Fine I'll be there.

Woods: YOUR FUCKING A RIGHT YOU'll BE THERE. EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOUR ASS AWAY FROM THAT FUCKING SHIP!!

 _In the background you can hear a Navy officer call David by his codename which is **Section.**_

David: Talk to you later Old man.

 _Call...ended_

Navy Officer : Sorry to disturb you Sir. But Admiral briggs wants to see you in the Server room.

David: I'll be right there. Just give me a minute.

Navy Officer : "Yes Sir.

 _And he left david alone_.

David: Fuck. This day cant get any worse.

Harper: Damn right.

David: Harper ?? I thought you were in the server room with Briggs.

Harper: I wanted to check on you, make sure your ok.

David: Thanks but im fine Harper.

Harper: Soooo...

David: So what ??

Harper: How did that converstation go with Woods ?

David: You were ease dropping again Weren't you ??

Harper: Guilty. he laughed.

David: Damn you harper. (Sign) I guess i wont have to tell you all the details then huh ?.

Harper: Nope. Ive already heard them. "C'mon bitch. Briggs not going to wait around for us.

David: Damn right he's not. Alright lets go.

Mason's Home

 _Woods went to visit mason at his home. He had everything all set up for him and David at Carlos bar near town._

Mason: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT WOODS ?? You know that kid hates me. He doesn't want anything to do with me.

Woods: For the last time Mason. David is no longer a kid he's your son. And he doesnt hate you. Im bringing your ass with me into town to have a couple of beers so you can CONVERSTATE !!! with your son. Carlos owns a bar down there. Says he has a nice spot where you two Nut jobs can work out all of your problems.

Mason: You've brought Carlos into the mix ? What if he doesnt show up woods ? Then what ?

 _Woods was rubbing his temples_

Woods: MASON !!! STOP!! Just calm the fuck down and take a breather. He will fucking show up i promise you. We'll talk about this at the bar. Lets Go.

 _They headed out the door to the ca_ r

Mason: What did you say to him woods ?

Woods: I didnt say anything to him Mason.

Mason: So what did you do to him ??

 _Woods started the car but before pulling off he looked back at Mason with a serious face and said..._

Woods: I Threatened him.

 _And then they drove off._


	4. Bringing back Family

Carlos: Woods. Mason. Nice to see you again my friends.

Mason: Nice place you got here Carlos.

Carlos: Yeah well after the war i decided to spend all my money on this beauty. I cleaned her up and now shes running like a brand new pair of shoes.

Mason: Nice pair of shoes.

Carlos: Thank you. Soo what can i get you two ??

Woods: I'll have a beer and a Coke. None of that diet shit Neither carlos.

Carlos: (chuckling) ok. And what about you mason.

Mason: A beer will be fine Carlos.

Carlos: Alright. Gabriella ??

Gabriella: Yes darling ??

Carlos: This is Mason and Woods. Two good friends of mines. Can you get these two a beer ? Oh and a coke.

Gabriella: Of course.

Mason: Im guessing she's your waitress huh Carlos ?

Woods: Bullshit. Carlos is banging her.

Carlos: (Laughing) I guess you can say that i love the ladies.

Mason: Eh..right. Whatever happened to Bowman and Weaver Carlos ? You still keep in contact with them?

Carlos:Of course as a matter of fact i have Bowman's number.

 _Woods phone starts to ring while Carlos is talking to Mason about Bowman and Weaver. Woods walks away from the two to answer the call._

Woods: Where the fuck are you kid ??

David: Im on the way. Traffic's not looking to good.

Woods: Yeah tell me about it. Just hurry up and get here. Im getting Bored trying to stall your old man.

David: (chuckles) I'll Be there soon.

Woods: Ok.

 _Call..ended_

 _Just when woods makes his way back to the table he chugged down his beer and asked carlos for another one._

Mason: Who was that woods ??

Woods: Nobody. C'mon Mason have another one on me.

Mason : Alright.

 _10mins later_ _. Thats when david walks in with Harper._

Woods: David. Finally you made it kid. Oh and you've brought Dipshit with you.

Harper: Nice to see you to Sgt.Woods.

Woods: Right. Come sit down.

David: Looks like you guys started the party without us.

Woods: The party's just begun.

Mason: Hey David.

David: Hey Old man.

 _They hugged each other for at least 3mins then david lets go. Even though Mason didnt want to he did so anyways._

Mason: Who's your friend ?

David: This is Mike Harper. One of my Team mates from the Navy.

Mason: Nice to meet you.

Harper: Pleasure's all mine Sir.

Mason: You remember Carlos right ?

David: Of course how can i forget the man that saved my old man's ass.

Carlos: Davy !!! Its nice to finally see you again. I remember when you were just a little boy. Time sure does fly by doesnt it ??

David: It sure does.

Woods: Enough of that bull shit. Sit the fuck down and have a drink with your Uncle.

Mason: Dont mind him David. He's just drunk.

Harper: heh. Wish we were on his level right about now eh Section.

David: (chuckling) We need to stay focused Harper.

Harper: Aww c'mon man. Lets just have one drink. Briggs wont find out.

David: What makes you so sure Harper ??

Harper: I won't tell if you won't. he smiled before picking up a beer.

Carlos: Yeah David take the load off would ya. You've been working to much lately anyways.

 _Everyone agreed_

David: Fine. But just one.

Woods: Fucking A !! Now thats what im talking about !! he shouted.

 _They all laughed at how Woods was so loud and drunk. He couldnt hold his liquor even if he wanted to._ _They all talked about old memories from serving in the war to meeting one another. Everything was fine until Mason pulled david to the side to talk to him._

Mason: I need to talk to you for a Minute David.

David: Sure. Why not.

Mason: Im sorry i wasnt there for you for all those years David. I just didnt know how to tell you everything that had happened. I couldnt find the right words to say to you then.When your mother passed away i know i fucked up by going back to the army. I just needed to hurt something.To take my anger out on someone for awhile.

David: Is that why you disapeared so that Uncle woods could take care of me ? I thought you were dead. And then you show up what...37yrs later to apologize to me ??

Mason: That wasnt my intensions David. I went m.i.a Because i needed to cover my ass from the C.I.A. They wanted to kill me , to make sure that i wasnt a threat to the Government or the National Security.

David : Does that explain why Menendez wanted you dead ?

Mason: Menedez wanted me dead because of what happened in Angola. When i tried to kill him yes. But im still alive. And so is Woods. I wanted to be there for you david i honestly did. Some things just cant be changed Son. I hope you find it your heart to forgive me because i really did miss you.

David: I forgive you old man. It's just that i thought you were dead.

Mason: Come here kid. Everything will be fine i promise.

 _They hugged each other again_

Woods: (Clapping ) Would you look at that. I told you he would come back around Mason. he said smiling.

Mason: You were right Frank.

David: Of course. You old men are the only family that i have. Well besides Harper. he laughed.

Woods: Hey. Watch your mouth kid. Im still young.

 _They laughed_

Harper: Never seen a young man with grey hairs before. he joked.

Woods: Fuck off Dipshit. While your at it bring us another beer.

Mason: You dont have any kids that we need to know about right David.?

David: No. Your not a Grand father yet old man so dont worry.

Mason: Good. I was worried there for a second.

Wood: Who wouldnt want to have davids kids Mason ? Just look at him. He looks just like you but younger.

David : Your to kind Uncle woods.

Mason: Really Frank ?

Woods: What ?? im just saying Mason. Dont take it up the ass.

Mason: Eh... bite me woods.

Harper: We should start heading back now Section. Crosby's been paging me. He says that the Adirmal is looking for us.

David: Ok. Then we should get going. Your driving Harper.

Harper: Fine. I know some faster routes anyways.

David: It was nice spending time with you guys. But unfortunately me and harper have to get back to the ship.

Carlos: Leaving already David ?

David: Yeah. The Adirmal's looking for us.

Carlos: Alright well it was nice seeing you. And it was nice meeting you Harper.

Harper: Same here.

Mason: Be safe out there David. You have my number. Dont forget that you can call me anytime you want. Ok ?

David: Will do Captain.

Mason: Nice meeting you Harper. Make sure you take care of each other. Maybe when you guys come to visit we'll play ball and have some beers.

Harper: I cant wait for that day. And it was nice meeting you to Sir.

 _Mason and David_ _hugged one last time before leaving.Now Mason was left to deal with woods alone since carlos left upstairs with gabriella._

Woods: I just love Fucking family reunions. he drunkly said.

Mason: (chuckled) C'mon woods. Lets get you home.

 _Mason left a tip for Carlos and then left the bar. He sat Woods in the passanger seat before going over to the drivers side. He started the engine and took off back home._

Woods: Alex ?

Mason: Frank.

Woods: Now you cant say that i never did shit for you. That fucking kid. Im happy i brought you two knuckles heads back together.

Mason:( laughing) Me to woods. Me to.

 ** _The end._**


	5. The Get Together

Mason: Lets go Woods.

Woods: FUCK !!. I hate this fucking tie.

Mason: I have one you can borrow Frank.

Woods: I told you im not wearing that ugly fucking tie mason.

Mason:(laughing) Fine woods. Im going to call Bowman.

 _Calling Bowman..._

Bowman: Hey Mason.

Mason: Hey Bowman. What else did your wife want us to bring ??

Bowman: Bring whatever you want. She's not picky. Whatever you do make sure Woods dont bring that nasty ass fruit salad.

Mason: (chuckling) yeah. I hear ya loud and clear. Ok well we should be there in a bit. Just waiting on woods to find the right tie.

Bowman: Its not a funeral Mason. He doesnt have to look his best at a Bbq.

Mason: Yeah well tell that to woods. I'll see you soon.

 _Call ended..._

Woods: Ok mason. What about this one ??

Mason: You look nice Frank. Can we go now ??

Woods: Ah fine just hold your horses.

Mason: What is that woods ??

Woods: My Gun. Just in case i have to cap that fucker Hudson at the party.

Mason: ( laughing) Lets go Woods.

Woods: Im driving because you drive like an old woman mason. No offense but you do.

Mason: Fine be my guest.

 _It took an whole hour for them to arrive at Bowman's house. But when they got there Mason noticed that everyone else was already there. Including hudson and his wife Jenny._

Mason: I thought they weren't coming woods.

Woods: Bowman's wife lied to you Mason. Yet there they are. C'mon lets go say hello.

Mason: Alright.

 _They exited the car and went to the backyard where the get together was taking place._

Bowman: Mason. Woods. Nice to see you two finally made it.

Mason: Yeah its nice to see you to bowman.

Woods: Its been to long huh ??

 _They hugged each other before walking over to the table where the beers were._

Bowman: Its been way to long. You guys want a beer ?

Woods: You know me. I'll take more than one.

Bowman: (chuckling) I see you havent changed.

Woods: Never did. Never will.

Mason: Whats Hudson doing here bowman.

Bowman: My wife asked him to come. I wish she hadn't though. Its her idea of bringing everyone back together.

Woods: Well i dont like him.

Bowman: I hear ya on that one woods.

Woods: Fucking cheers to that brother.

Bowman: Cheers.

Carlos: Mason. Woods. Finally you came. What took you guys so long ?

Mason: Ask Woods.

Woods: Couldnt find a fucking tie that matched. Didnt want to show up looking like a grease monkey.

 _Laughter_

Carlos: I hear ya woods. It takes gabriella a long time to find something that matches to. And she's a female. he laughed.

Woods: Right. How is she doing anyways ? is she still calling you papi.

Carlos: Only when we make love. And she's fine thanks for asking.

Bowman: How's the business carlos.

Carlos: Fine as well. She just needs her finishing touches and everything will be set.

Bowman: Nice.

Woods: Well if we're done talking i would like to eat some of this bbq now.

Bowman: Go ahead woods.

Carlos: Im hungry to. Hey Gabriella bring the potatoe salad would ya.

Gabriella: Sure love.

Woods: That girl has you pussy whipped carlos.

 _Th_ _ey laughed_

Carlos: Really ??

Mason: Yeah she does.

Carlos: Bowman help me out here.

Bowman: Sorry carlos but she does.

Carlos: Whatever. Lets eat.

Hudson: Mason. Woods. We didnt see you come in.

Mason: Hey how you doing hudson.

Hudson: Im fine Mason thanks for asking. How's David ??

 _W_ _oods chirped in_

Woods: He's fine. The kid is in the Navy somewhere off the coast near the pacific ocean. He should be home to visit soon.

Hudson: Thats good to hear. I know your happy Mason.

Mason: I am. Im proud of him although, i never thought that he would follow in my footsteps.

Hudson: Like father like son eh Mason ?

Mason: Yeah.

Woods: Can we eat now ?

Mason: Yeah we can woods.

Bowman: Turn the music up would ya Hudson.

Woods: While your at pass the ribs.

Hudson: Sure no problem.

Bowman: I wish Weaver was here.

Woods: Yeah. Me to Bowman. Me to

 _They all began making their plates. They talked laughed and played card games. Yeah this Bbq was very much needed for old friends and old memories._


End file.
